Both of Us
by Mitsuki Ota
Summary: Kumpulan drabble ItaHina. Last chapter. Kiss me! RnR?
1. She is Librarian Girl

**Chapter 1. She is Librarian Girl**

**Naruto belongs to ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Both of Us belongs to ****Taylor Swift feat BoB**

**This Fic ****Mitsuki Ota**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: standard applied**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope you enjoy my story :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi suka pergi ke perpustakaan. Bukan karena di sana ada segudang buku yang dapat membuatnya menjadi jenius. Tidak. Seorang Uchiha tidak perlu buku. Karena mereka sudah ditakdirkan menjadi seorang yang jenius meskipun tanpa buku. Alasan Itachi a.k.a si keriput _—_yang mengaku kalau keriput yang nemplok di wajahnya adalah keturunan dari si bapak, alias Uchiha Fugaku _—_adalah tak lain karena _kouhai_-nya yang manis yang setiap hari rabu selalu menjaga perpustakaan. Dengan senyum andalannya yang dapat membuat kucing ingin segera mandi, ia memulai percakapan dengan Hinata _—_nama gadis yang ia taksir.

"Apa kau punya bolpoin, nona?" tanyanya yang sengaja tak memanggil penjaga perpustakaan itu dengan namanya. Berharap si gadis manis Hyuuga itu akan menanyakan namanya. Mimpi!

"Etto ... _Senpai_, bu-bukankah bolpoinnya sudah senpai pegang?" jawabnya tergagap.

Aduh, malang kali nasibmu, nak!

"Aku lupa," katanya lagi dengan tersenyum.

"Apa kau punya lem?"

"_Summimasen_, _Senpai, _lemnya habis. Aku lupa membelinya."

Pikir, berpikir. Uchiha Itachi terus berpikir apa yang harus ia tanyakan lagi pada gadis yang ada dihapannya.

Dan...

"Kau punya obat sakit kepala?"

Pertanyaan bodoh nan gila!

Hyuuga Hinata diam. Ia kini tengah berpikir apa _Senpai-_nya ini sudah gila atau dia memang sakit kepala betulan. Ini kan perpustakaan, bukan UKS atau Apotik. Sudah dipastikan benda macam itu tak akan ada di sini. Yah, kecuali ada orang yang sakit kepala dan meminum obatnya di perpustakaan, itu beda lagi ceritanya.

"Di sini tak ada obat sakit kepala, _Senpai_."

"Kau punya kertas?"

Kalau kertas, perpustakaan pasti ada!

Hinata mengangguk, lalu mencari kertas yang _Senpai_-nya inginkan.

"Ini."

"Bisa kau membaca ini?" tunjuk Itachi pada kertas yang baru saja ia buat untuk menulis.

Jika sebelumnya gadis berambut panjang itu dibuat heran dengan sikap Itachi yang menurutnya OoC. Kini Hinata dibuat melongo saat melihat deretan kata yang ditulis oleh pemuda berkucir kuda tersebut.

_**Aku menyukaimu. Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?**_

Huh?

Dan Itachi nyengir dengan segala kenistaannya.

**+FIN+**

**Author's Note: Chap 1 selesai~ XDD**

**O iya, fic ini adalah kumpulan drabble humor ItaHina. Yah, nanti diselingin yang lain sih. Tapi yang diutamakan adalah humor**_—_**semoga** _—. _**Terima kasih, dan sampai jumpa~ XDD #hugsandkissu(?)**

**Mind to review? ;)**

**-Mitsuki Ota-**

**Kudus, 2 september 2012**


	2. Under the Rain

**Chapter 2. Under the Rain**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Both of Us © Taylor Swift feat BoB**

**This Fic © Mitsuki Ota**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: standard applied**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yonde Kudasai, minna~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata lavender Hinata memandang sendu ke langit. Kenapa masih hujan, batinnya sedih. Hari ini ia harus pulang cepat agar bisa mengerjakan PR yang banyaknya bisa membuat kepala Hinata menjadi botak. Dan sialnya tadi ia lupa membawa payung karena terburu-buru berangkat sekolah. Jadi, ia harus menunggu hujan reda agar bisa pulang dan terhindar dari sakit karena dia alerginya terhadap air hujan. Tapi, jangankan reda, hujannya malah makin deras. _Kami-sama, _batinnya penuh harap, semoga hujannya reda.

"Butuh tumpangan payung?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul seperti hantu di samping gadis bersurai indigo itu.

Hyuuga Hinata menoleh dan mendapati _Senpai _'anehnya' yang tadi ada di perpustakaan menawari dirinya untuk menumpang satu payung dengannya. Perempuan berkulit putih itu tak dapat menahan rona kemerahan yang tiba-tiba menjalar di pipinya. Di sisinya ada Uchiha Itachi! Orang terkenal yang digandrungi banyak perempuan di sekolahnya. Tanpa banyak berpikir, gadis itu teringat akan insiden kecil di perpustakaan siang tadi. Itachi telah menembaknya dan berakhir dia pingsan dan dibawa ke UKS. Memalukan!

"Aku pikir akan lama." Itachi kembali bersuara. Bingkai wajahnya yang tertutup oleh payung biru dan rambut kuncir kudanya yang sedikit basah membuat kesan keren di mata Hinata. Ah, ya ampun, apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan, jerit Hinata dalam hati.

"Etto ... _Senpai_, aku ti-tidak ingin membuatmu repot." Hinata berkata sambil menunduk. Ia tak ingin melihat wajah rupawan milik Itachi. Bisa-bisa ia nanti pingsan dan merepotkan orang lain.

"_Daijoubu_." Si sulung Uchiha menarik tangan Hinata hingga membuat gadis berponi rata itu menabrak dadanya yang bidang.

_Blush_

Wajah Hinata makin memerah seperti cabai. Itachi yang melihatnya tak dapat menahan senyumnya. Hinata ... oh, Hinata. Malam ini, batin pemuda berkuncir itu, aku akan mimpi indah.

Hah, dasar Itachi!

**+FIN+**

**Author's Note: chap ini romance. Ternyata aku belum bisa bikin yang humor. Hontouni gomenasai T_T #ngaisrecehan(?)**

**Bikin fic dengan genre humor emang susah, apalagi yang gak berbakat kaya aku. **

**Pojok review:**

**Shiroi no Tsuki, Lily Purple Lily, ****Uchiha Nura****: makasih, ini udah diapdet^^**

**Chan9: itachi nyengir? Udah kejawab gak ya di chap ini? **

**Rosecchi: ini udah sayang~ #plak**

**Thi3x ZamBetJalKecTuDuKanber: gak usah gitu deh. Itachi emang punya keriput, gak usah dibelain :PP**

**, ****Anne Garbo****: terima kasih^^**

**Terima kasih semuanya~ #hugandkissu**

**Mind to review? **

**-Mitsuki Ota-**

**Kudus, 13 September 2012**


	3. Bird oh Bird

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Both of Us © Taylor Swift feat BoB**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: standard applied**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dengan ini, aku nyatakan kalau siswa kelas X resmi menjadi siswa Kon—"

Wuzzz

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan kencang. Dan terdengar gelak tawa dari seluruh siswa baru di Konoha Gakuen.

"Bwahahaha…"

**###**

"Eh, Chi, kamu gak papa?" tanya Deidara. Itachi yang berjalan di depan teman sekelasnya itu berbalik arah dan melotot.

Lu kira gue gak pape setelah burung sialan itu dengan kurang ajarnya buang hajat di atas kepala gue di depan banyak orang, pikir Itachi dongkol setengah mampus. Baru setengah mampus loh, bukan mampus beneran. Kalo mampus beneran ntar kayak tokoh di Anime yang tiap hari senin sampai jum'at nongol di tv.

Deidara yang emang udah sahabatan dari orok sama si kakak Sasuke tersebut udah mampu menangkap sinyal panasnya hati orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tapi kata orang tua kalau kita kena hajat burung di kepala bakal dapet rejeki loh~"

Orang tua? Orang tua mana, Dei? Itachi udah gak tahan buat gak nangis. Ini namanya merendahkan harga diri seorang Uchiha. Lu denger, Uchiha!

Itachi hampir memeluk Deidara sebelum si pirang yang hobi ke Salon itu melengos. "Gue masih normal. So, jangan peluk gue ya?"

Sialan lu, kampret, batin si cakep yang udah duluan kabur karena dongkol sama sahabatnya yang aneh itu.

**###**

"Hei, bukankah itu Uchiha Itachi-_senpai_?"

"Eh, iya."

"Katanya dia kejatuhan hajat burung ya waktu pidato tadi?"

"Iya."

"Hahaha…"

Itachi menggeram kesal dalam hatinya. Ini sudah keterlaluan! Ini penghinaan terbesar bagi keluarga Uchiha!

Tapi…,

Itachi mikir lagi, kalau dia ke sana terus nyamperin cewek-cewek yang sedang ngomongin dia dia mau ngapain? Teriak terus minta sama cewek-cewek itu buat diem, gitu? Gak mungkin. Terus, di mana _image_ si Dingin Itachi ilang? Di makan sapi? Jangan ngawur deh.

Menyerah, Itachi yang udah merasa malu dan kecewa niatnya mau berbalik arah mau balik ke kelasnya. Dan…

Brukk

Itachi jatuh, namun … ada sesuatu yang aneh. Dia sama sekali gak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Rasanya ada yang menindih tubuhnya. Sebelum matanya yang kelam itu bertemu dengan manik Lavender yang memukau itu ia baru sadar kalau bibirnya bersentuhan dengan gadis yang ada di atasnya tersebut.

"_Tapi kata orang tua kalau kita kena hajat burung di kepala bakal dapet rejeki loh~"_

Kata-kata Deidara yang tadi dianggap Itachi sebuah omong kosong belaka kini terngiang-ngiang dalam otak jeniusnya. Apa ini yang dimaksud rejeki tadi?

**TBC**

**Chapter kali ini terinspirasi dari kejadian yang dialami temen sebangkuku yang waktu upacara kejatuhan hajat burung. Gak bisa buat gak ngakak pas tahu. Sayang banget pas kejadian itu aku gak berangkat sekolah#malah curcol**

**Dan soal masalah rejeki itu katanya yang kena hajat burung itu bakal dapet duit, entah itu bener apa enggak. Tapi, ibu temenku dapat duit waktu temenku cerita sama aku. hahaha**

**Oke, terima kasih buat yang udah mau mampir dan ninggalin review :)**

**Maaf, aku belum bisa membalasnya :( Dan maaf lagi kalo ada typo dan kesalahan lainnya, soalnya aku gak ngecek ulang.**

**Mind to Review?**

**Mitsuki Ota**

**Kudus, 22 November 2012**


	4. Kukejar cintamu, Hinata-san!

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Both of Us © Taylor Swift feat **

**This fiction © Mitsuki Ota**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: standard applied**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy! XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kukejar cintamu, Hinata-san!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Senpai, gimana? Mau nggak?"

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali demi memastikan bahwa yang ia alami itu cuman mimpi belaka. Di depannya ada anak kecil yang masih unyu-unyu menyatakan cinta padanya. Ini mimpi, ini nggak mungkin nyata, jeritnya dalam hati.

"Etto ... Uchiha-_kun_, aku anak SMA," katanya.

"Terus?"

Ya, terus? Terus masalahnya apa kalau Hinata itu anak SMA? Gak ada yang salah, kan?

"Kamu masih SMP."

.

.

.

Hinata menghela napasnya. Anak SMP itu gigihnya minta ampun buat jadi pacarnya. Padahal udah berkali-kali ia menolak teman Hanabi itu tapi tetap aja dia seakan tak kenal lelah. Berbagai alasan Hinata lontarkan tapi semua itu ditepis bocah yang baru menginjak usia 14 tahun itu. Bagai daun yang ditiup angin saja semua omongan Hinata. Sia-sia, hilang berlalu.

"Eh, Hinata-_chan_ sudah ditunggu pangerannya," canda Ino sambil terkikik geli. Demi apa bisa-bisanya sahabatnya yang pemalu itu dikejar-kejar sama bocah ingusan yang masih dalam proses pertumbuhan itu.

Hinata merona lalu memukul pelan bahu Ino. "Su-sudah aku katakan dia bu-bukan pangeranku!"

"Ara, Hinata tak perlu berbohong," sahut Sakura, "dia lumayan manis loh. Lumayan kan dapet brondong."

Kalo brondong jagung Hinata mau, itu jajanan favoritnya malah tapi ini kan Itachi, Uchiha Itachi teman sekelas Hanabi yang masih ingusan, belum dewasa seperti cowok idaman Hinata.

"Dia melihat kita!" jerit Ino kegirangan. Dari jauh sana, Itachi melihatnya dengan tatapan datarnya. Menunggu Hinata yang tak kunjung keluar dari halaman sekolahnya tapi malah asyik ngobrol dengan sahabatnya.

.

.

.

"Uchiha-_kun, _ngapain sih ngikutin aku terus?" Hinata menoleh ke belakang untuk berbicara dengan si manis jembatan ijo ini. Sesuai perkiraannya, bocah kelas 3 SMP itu mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Aku suka sama Hinata-_san_. Aku mau jadi pacarnya Hinata-_san._"

Lagi-lagi kata-kata ini yang diucapkannya.

"Tapi aku enggak suka sama Uchiha-_kun_," katanya pelan takut melukai perasaan daun muda yang berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya. Anak seumuran Itachi kan gampang tersinggung, itu pemikiran Hinata.

"Aku bisa membuat Hinata-_san _jatuh cinta padaku," ucapnya pede.

"Tapi aku enggak suka sama anak kecil."

"Aku udah gede, tinggiku aja udah sama kayak Hinata-san_, _malah tinggian aku dikit."

Kan, omongannya aja masih kayak anak kecil. Hinata memang suka sama anak kecil, tapi tidak untuk Itachi, entah apa alasannya.

"Aku suka cowok dewasa, Uchiha-_kun _belum dewasa."

Ayo Hinata, buat bocah ini tak bisa berkutik.

"Aku udah mimpi basah kok, jadi aku bisa ngebuahin Hinata-_san,_" tepis Itachi masih ngotot. Dia gak bakalan ngelepasin cewek idamannya ini meskipun udah ditolak. Kukejar cintamu, Hinata-_san_!

Sedangkan Hinata yang mendengarnya mukanya memerah. "Uchiha-_kun _mesum!" teriaknya lalu lari. Itachi terbengong-bengong. Kenapa Hinata malah lari darinya? Apa ia salah berkata?

.

.

.

**Oke, saya gak mau berkata apapun tentang endingnya #uhuk**

**Kalo gak suka, beritahu saja, nanti saya hapus.**


	5. Kiss me!

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Both of Us © Taylor Swift feat **

**This fiction © Mitsuki Ota**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: standard applied**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy! XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kiss me!**

.

.

.

"Apa kau tahu Sakura-_chan _saat Sai menciumku? Kyaa~ aku meleleh," terang Ino sambil tersipu malu. Sakura dan Hinata yang terlibat obrolan remaja itu hanya bisa memerah mendengar pengakuan sahabat mereka yang baru saja jadian dengan Sai, ketua grup melukis di sekolah mereka.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu, Ino," kata Sakura tersipu begitu mengingat ciuman pertamanya dengan si pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto, sahabat yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Hu-um," jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk.

"_Ne, _bagaimana denganmu, Hinata? Apa kau juga meleleh ketika Itachi-_san _menciummu?" tanya Ino dengan semangat yang melebihi seorang Rock Lee. Sedangkan yang ditanyai hanya merona. "A-aku belum pernah be-berciuman dengan Itachi-_san_,"akunya sambil menahan semburat kemerahan yang muncul tak diundang di pipinya.

"Hah? Kau serius? Kau payah, Hinata!"

What the...?

.

.

.

Hinata baru saja memasukkan bukunya ketika menangkap bayangan seseorang yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Itachi mendekat ke arahnya.

"Apa sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

"Hu-um."

.

.

.

"Ada apa?"

"Hinata, ada apa?"

"Eh?" Hinata yang tersadar kalau barusan dipanggil Itachi mendongak demi melihat wajah tampan sang kekasih.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Ada Itachi-_san, _pikirnya.

"Ti-tidak."

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya," katanya pelan. Sejujurnya di dalam hati Hinata bergejolak. Ucapan Sakura dan Ino tadi mengacaukan pikirannya.

"_Apa kau juga meleleh ketika Itachi-san menciummu?"_

Meleleh? Jangan bercanda. Hinata yang alim ini bahkan tak pernah berciuman. Kalo dipikir-pikir semua teman-teman Hinata yang berpacaran pernah berciuman, mengapa ia yang sudah punya pacar selama setengah tahun ini tak pernah merasakan yang namanya ciuman? Apa Itachi tak menaruh minat padanya? Katanya kan ciuman tanda kasih sayang, tapi mengapa sampai sekarang Itachi tak pernah menciumnya? Jangan-jangan Itachi memang tak menyayanginya?

Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Selama ini Itachi memang jarang mengucapkan kata cinta padanya namun bukan berarti Itachi tidak menyayanginya.

Saking seriusnya berpikir Hinata bahkan tak sadar kalau ada batu. Hinata tersandung dan jatuh.

"Ittai~"

Itachi yang sadar kalau ada suara benda jatuh di belakangnya menoleh dan melihat Hinata jatuh dengan lutut yang berdarah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baik-baik gimana lututnya Hinata aja berdarah?

"Sebentar." Itachi membuka tasnya dan mencari tissu. Kebetulan tadi ia dikasih sama mami Mikoto waktu berangkat sekolah entah apa tujuannya.

Pelan-pelan Itachi membersihkan darah yang mengalir di lutut sang kekasih tercinta takut kalau si empunya kesakitan. Untungnya cuman lecet dikit, kalo banyak pasti paman Hiashi akan mencincangnya, dan Neji akan menggunduli rambut gondrong kebanggaannnya. Itachi bergidik ngebayangin kalo ia beneran jadi plontos. Pasti kinclong deh. Lama Hinata memandangi Itachi. Apa benar kalo Itachi tak menyayanginya? Tapi kalo itu beneran ngapain si sulung Uchiha ini membersihkan lukanya?

"Kau bisa berjalan?" Hinata geleng-geleng. Sebenarnya bisa tapi dia malas karena kakinya sakit.

"Aku gendong?" tawar Itachi.

.

.

.

Hangat. Punggung Itachi begitu hangat. Gadis manis itu jadi nyaman berada digendongan kakak kelasnya. Sudah lama sejak ia digendong oleh sepupunya—Neji—ia tak pernah merasakan lagi yang namanya punggung khas anak laki-laki.

"Itachi-_san_?" panggil Hinata setelah memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Hn?"

"Aku menyukai Itachi-_san_," katanya malu-malu lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah bak tomat di punggung Itachi. Setelah kejadian tadi Hinata jadi sadar kalau ungkapan kasih sayang tak harus lewat ciuman atau kata-kata. Itachi menyayanginya tanpa perlu mengumbar kata-kata gombal. Semua perilaku yang selama ini ia tunjukkan kepada Hinata sudah cukup menjadi bukti.

Itachi yang mendengar jadi tegang dan ikut memerah. Andai saja Hinata tahu bagaimana rupa pujaan hatinya sekarang.

.

.

.

**Owari**

**Setelah frustasi di depan netbuk karena gak bisa ngapa-ngapain selain bengong akhirnya ngubek-ubek folder yang ada di netbuk kali aja dapet penpik yang belum dipublish. Dan yatta! Akhirnya dapet. Hehe**

**Meskipun baru setengah jalan yang didapetin tapi gak papa deh XD**

**Fic ini akhirnya selesai karena aku udah gak sanggup lagi kalo nerusin T_T**

**Maaf ya jika fic ini datar (biasanya gitu juga sih) #mewek  
**

**Terima kasih buat semuanya ^^**

**Dan ya~ jangan lupa buat gabung di grup ItaHina di Facebook. Light in The Dark (ItaHina) :D masih anget (?) loh~ XD #promosibentar #disepak**

**Mind to review?**

**Mitsuki Ota**

**27 April 2013**


End file.
